The City in the Clouds
|image =HB Goji ep 18 preview.png |nameofepisode =The city in the clouds |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =18 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} The city in the clouds is the eighteenth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with a cargo ship in the mid-Atlantic region sailing into a storm cloud. As the ship’s crew prepares to brace themselves for the storm, a giant dragon appears from out of the storm clouds and attacks the ship with a bolt of lightning it fires from its mouth. Frying all the power to their vessel, the entire crew is forced to flee just as the dragon destroys their ship with another lightning bolt and then disappears back into the clouds it emerged from. Sometime later, the Calico crew is seen also entering the same mid-Atlantic region when they learn of the storm cloud's existence. Rather than navigate around it however, Quinn insists that they brave through it instead so as to test out their new meteorological equipment. The Calico crew however quickly realize they've made a big mistake as the storm reveals that there is a giant waterspout inside of it (a tornado that's formed over water.) With the Calico in danger of being drawn into the waterspout, Majors manages to steer the ship away from the storm. Despite his success, the ship's power suddenly fails and creates an ominous yellow glow inside of it known as "St. Elmo's fire." Majors is also unable to call Godzilla for help due to St. Elmo's fire affecting the signal, so Godzooky is calls him instead. Godzilla answers Godzooky's call, but despite the assistance of the King of the Monsters, both Godzilla and the Calico crew are swallowed up by the waterspout and carried into the clouds above. A short while later, the Calico crew find themselves in an unknown land filled with nothing but clouds surrounding them. With no power on the Calico, and Godzilla nowhere to be found, the Calico crew begins their search to find him. They discover to their shock that the storm has carried them up above the clouds. To add to their shock, they also discover a Utopian city nearby that's also above the clouds. While Majors and Quinn look for some answers, Godzooky is left to look for Brock and Pete (whom have accidentally got separated due to the clouds.) As they look around, Majors and Quinn stumble upon a man known as Ze-us and his daughter, Anthia, who rule over the city. Ze-us reveals to Majors and Quinn that the both of them, as well as their city and its population, come from an alternate world above the clouds and that they are all trying to come to Earth in order to escape from a monster known the "Power Dragon," which has been terrorizing the city and its people. Majors and Quinn then inform them of Pete and Brock's disappearance and Ze-us sends Anthia to go find them. Meanwhile, Pete and Brock discover a generator in the city and Pete is in danger of being sucked into one of the pipes leading into a generator. Godzooky arrives, having followed their scent, but he is unable to pull Pete back from the pipe's suction and is nearly pulled into the generator as well. Luckily, they are both saved by Anthia. Then to everyone's horror, the Power Dragon appears from a storm cloud and begins its attack on Ze-us's city, destroying everything in its sight while looking for high concentrations of Energy to feed itself on. Despite Ze-us trying to hold off the Power Dragon with a weapon known as the "thought amplifier," it cannot stand up to the Power Dragon’s electrical bolts. The Calico crew inform Anthia about Godzilla, to which they all learn is still trapped inside of the waterspout from before. Anthia frees Godzilla from the waterspout using the city's technology and Godzilla quickly finds his way into the city in the clouds. Just as the Power Dragon corners and prepares to attack Ze-us, Anthia, and the Calico crew, Godzilla arrives and engages the Power Dragon in battle. Despite the Power Dragon's ferocity, Godzilla quickly overpowers it, and the Power Dragon is forced to flee for its life. Rather than showing gratitude in saving their city however, Zeus becomes overtaken by greed and power after learning that Majors can call upon Godzilla with his signal and he attempts to seize the signal for himself. Godzilla attempts to save the Calico crew from Ze-us and his guards, but is then sent into a portal directly into the alternate world, trapping him there. With Godzilla trapped in the alternate world, the power-crazed Ze-us tries to steal the Godzilla signal yet again. After a temporary distraction caused by Godzooky, he and Pete manage to escape. Majors, Quinn, and Brock are not so lucky. After being cornered by Ze-us's thought amplifier, Majors is forced to hand over the signal, and the trio are locked up while Ze-us plans on using Godzilla to kill the Power Dragon in his new plan for complete world conquest, with Godzilla as his new weapon. Unknown to Ze-us and his men, Pete and Godzooky manage to rescue Majors, Quinn, and Brock, and the Calico crew begins planning how to rescue Godzilla next. But first, as Ze-us tries to call Pete out of hiding, he is outsmarted by the Calico crew and is relieved of both the Godzilla signal and his thought amplifier. Suddenly just as the Calico crew scrambles to free Godzilla from the alternate world, the Power Dragon returns and it attacks the Calico crew. Despite the Power Dragon managing to destroy the portal to the alternate world with its electrical bolts, Quinn uses the thought amplifier to "imagine" the portal opening instead. The plan works and Godzilla is freed. Godzilla and the Power Dragon resume their battle, but unknown to the Power Dragon, Godzilla is luring them both back to the waterspout that he and the Calico crew both came out of. The Calico crew is also forced to flee when Ze-us and his people pursue after them. During Godzilla and the Power Dragon's fight though, both monsters plunge into the waterspout, but the Power Dragon manages to recover in mid-air while Godzilla falls back into the ocean. Then during their battle, the Power Dragon is struck by a stray Lightning Bolt and it, along with all the People in the Cloud City (along with Ze-us and Anthia) suddenly disappear. With the threat of Cloud City and the Power Dragon mysteriously gone, the Calico crew return to their ship just as the entire city fades out of existence, and the Calico is carried back down into the ocean by the waterspout. Upon returning back to Earth, Quinn deduces that when Godzilla and the Power Dragon fell into the waterspout, the Power Dragon's abundant energy caused the city's generators (which were keeping Cloud City on Earth) to completely short out, sending the Power Dragon and all the people in Cloud City back to their alternate world. Finally to ensure that they'll never return again, Godzooky clumsily sits on the thought amplifier, destroying it. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Power Dragon Gallery To be added Trivia *To be added Poll Do you like The City in the Clouds? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour